Travelling to New York
by kvun
Summary: YGOCCS x-over... Sakura sees a strange light and it transports Sakura and co. to New York! They meet the Yu-Gi-Oh gang there and things went horribly wrong... Warning: Totally insane. wwweeee.. ch. 4 is up!
1. Ch 1 Shiny lights lead to good places

Kvun: Hey everyone^____^ this is my first fanfic so go easy on me, I'm like a newb at this.( But I think it'll be ok.I hope. And ya.  
  
Sakura: Hey Kvun, would you hurry up with the talking!  
  
Li: Ya! Lets get on with the story!  
  
Kvun: *sigh* I'm trying to make this like official and stuff.I don't know what I'm doing! So calm yourself!  
  
Yugi: Um.Kvun?  
  
Kvun: ya?  
  
Yugi: STOP THE CHATTING AND START THE DAMN STORY!  
  
Kvun: ((0____0))  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo.  
  
Sakura: Ooo.*looks at shiny light*  
  
Li: Um.I don't think you should touch that.0__0"  
  
Sakura: Ooo.don't worry, I've got my cards to help me if anything goes wrong.remember, I'm their "master".  
  
*cards sneaking away* ((0____0)) @!#@$ so close!  
  
Madison: Hey Sakura! What are you staring at?  
  
Meilin: *muttering* I think Avalon finally found her brain.  
  
*Kuro comes flying down*  
  
Kuro: Um. Sakura, I don't think you should be like so close to that shiny thingy.  
  
Sakura: weeeeee. ^____^  
  
Everybody: *sweat drop*  
  
*flash of light* *screams* *more light* *more screams*  
  
*thud*  
  
Li: Where are we?  
  
Meilin: I don't know, but I landed on something hard.actually, it's kinda soft.and comfy.and warm.^____^  
  
Li: eww.re-phrase please  
  
Kuro: *gasp* Ahhh! That soft thing is me! *crawls out from under Maylin*  
  
AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
*Madison falls from sky* *lands on Kuro* *squash*  
  
Madison: Omg!!! I landed on my new camera*sobs*  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  
Sakura: You guys.where are we?  
  
Kuro: New York  
  
Sakura: How do you know that?  
  
Kuro: *points at a row of signs*  
  
Sign 1: You are in New York  
  
Sign 2: Yes you are in New York  
  
Sign 3: We're not joking! You're in New York  
  
Sign 4: the little stuffed animal is right! You're in New York!  
  
Sign 5: Why don't you believe me?! YOU ARE IN NEW YORK!  
  
Sign 6: Still don't believe me? Oh well, too bad  
  
Sign 7: By the way.you're in New York! So there.  
  
Sign 8: If it's any consent, you're in New York  
  
Sign 9: Just in case you forgot, you're in New York  
  
*man standing beside the 10th sign* *screaming*  
  
*takes out a hammer and starts smashing down the signs*  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  
Meilin: ok.  
  
Madison: Um.guys.I was just wondering.where are we?  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
*Screaming in the distance*  
  
Li: Did you guys hear that?!  
  
Kuro: We'd better go see who that is, they may need our help!  
  
Everybody: *runs towards an abandoned building where the voice came from*  
  
Inside the abandoned building.  
  
Yugi: Pegasus! Are you ready to Dddddddddddduel  
  
Joey: Yug' what's with all the d's?  
  
Yugi: Sorry stuttering problem.  
  
Tea: Shut up Joey! Don't make fun of Yugi! We've gotta be there for him  
  
*give a long speech about friendship shit*  
  
Yugi: I summon the Dark Magician! Muhahahahahahaha*cough* *hack*  
  
Tristan: Yugi needs his cough medicine again.  
  
Pegasus: You think that that puny Dark Magician can beat me?!  
  
Yugi: Yes I do!  
  
Pegasus: Ya, you're probably right, you win again.  
  
Sakura, Lee, Maylin, and Madison comes running in  
  
Sakura: Omg! What a big monster!  
  
*stares at the holographic Dark Magician*  
  
Kuro: wow.*drooles*  
  
Li: And I'm going to capture it.  
  
*runs towards the hologram with his special sword*  
  
SMASH  
  
*Smashes against the wall*  
  
Sakura: My turn! *says her baton magic thingy*  
  
Yami: Wow.she's pretty.  
  
Tea: WTF!?! *slaps Yami across the face* You're my boy friend!  
  
Yugi: *starts the shadow realm thingy with black clouds and stuff*  
  
Saukura: Fly card! *flies into the shadows and disappears*  
  
Yami: Noooooooooo.She's gone *sobs*  
  
Li: Oww.*stands up*  
  
Madison: *catching all this on her spare camera*  
  
Yami: I must save her.*eyes sparkling*  
  
Li: Huh? Y.you like Sakura?!?! Wait no! you can't do that! I like her.woops.*blushes* was that out loud?  
  
Madison: Ooo.I'm gonna win an oscar for this one.hee hee*laughs evilly*  
  
Meilin: Oh no you don't Lee! You're my man!  
  
Li: Get lost you bug.  
  
Li: *runs towards the shadows*  
  
Yami: Oh no you don't! If you want Sakura, you'll have to get past me first!  
  
Li: Fine! Then lets settle this!  
  
Yami:*laughs hard* You want to challenge me?! The king of games?!  
  
Tea: Excuse me Yami!! But you're not fighting for any girl but me!  
  
Yami: Oh shut up!  
  
Yugi: wow.this is getting interesting.^____^  
  
Li: Come on Yami! Lets duel! Tea: Kick his ass Lee! Don't let him win!  
  
Yami:*draws his cards*  
  
Li: um.I've got a problem.I don't have any cards.  
  
Yami: Then I guess I win! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha*gasp*  
  
Tea: Oh no you don't! *Slaps Yami over and over again*  
  
Li: *runs into the shadows*  
  
Madison: *Still catching it on tape*  
  
Kvun: hehe.^____^, hope u like my first chappie.  
  
Yami: O is was great (sarcastically) I just love getting slapped REPEATADLY! *rubs cheeks*  
  
Kvun: ya.sorry bout' that.  
  
Li: And what about me?! I had to run straight into the wall.HARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURTS?! *head starts throbbing* Hey Yugi, hand me my ice pack.  
  
Kvun: Like I said, it's my first 1.hope it wasn't that bad. o and btw, I don't up date my stuff that often cuz.ya.I don't really have a reason.sorry bout' that. just don't have enough time.thanks, bye( 


	2. Ch 2 An accidental accident

Elsiey: Hello, everyone! ^^ I shall be hosting this chappie since Kvun is banned from the computer. You owe me one, Kvun. I took a few liberties at correcting some of his spelling/grammatical mistakes and the brackets (…) you see are my random comments. ^^ Either than that, I changed nothing. So… let's get on with the chappie, eh?

~*~*~*~*~

Ch. 2 (No title, Kvun?)

Kvun: Hi again! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had too much stuff going on… so much stress… *stress pimple* (O_o …o…kay…)

Kaiba: *sweatdrops* 

Kvun: Right… well I also want to thank everyone for reviewing my last chappie ^_^ I'm just so happy and excited. Weeee…. (-_-;) *runs around the room* Oh and to Elsiey, (Yay! I'm mentioned! ^^) thanks for telling me about the disclaimer stuff. ^___^ I didn't know…

Li: Can we please get on with the story?! @#!@&#

Kvun: Sorry about him… he's still pissed about him running straight into the wall in my last chappie… Well… lets get this started ^_^

(*scans over the whole chappie* Even when he did acknowledge what I wrote, he still didn't put up a disclaimer. *sighs* Guess I'll put it up for him… Kvun doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will…)

In the abandoned building…

Ryou: So… this is an interesting turn of events…

Madison: Yes. *quizzical voice* What will happen next? Will Yami get Sakura? Will they ever even see her again? What's Tea going to do to Yami? Will Yugi ever fix his stuttering problem? (*snorts* You're a fine one to talk… You have a stuttering problem yourself!) Tune in next time…

Everyone: *stares*

Madison: What? I'm running out of film. ^_^

Yami: She's right though…

Yugi: I don't have a stutttt-ttering problem that bad, do I? (Denial, Yugi. Denial…)

Kaiba: Well… actually…

Yami: That's not what I mean! I mean where did Sakura go? I miss her already… *sobs*

Tea: *whacks Yami on the head*

Yami: Oww…

Sakura: Did some one call my name?

Everyone: *turns around*

Yami: Thank goodness you're alive…

Sakura: Yeah… why wouldn't I be?

Mokuba: Well… you kinda flew into the shadows…

Sakura: Oh… *laughs* Yeah I did… and I came out the other side…

Yami: So where'd you go? I was looking for you…

Sakura: Well it was kinda boring, so I went and got an ice cream! ^^ (Me wants ice cream too…)

Everyone: *anime fall* 

Kuro: *eye twitch* What?! You got an ice cream?! And you didn't take me along?! 

Sakura: Well no… sorry… but I got some for Yami. *blushes*

Serenity: Wait, if you came out, then that means that…

Joey: Li did too!

Yami: Who cares? *still blushing*

Everyone: *mumbles* Not really… *leaves*

Serenity: I think I'll stay, just to make sure that Li's okay…*walks off*

5 minutes later…

Serenity: OMG! *fins Li stuck to the wall* Aww… so sad… *takes out huge pliers* (Good God, Kvun. Pliers?) Hee hee… I carry them around, just in case…

Li: *muffled voice* okay… thanks… *sweatdrops*

Serenity: Hey. *pulls Li off the wall* Are you gonna be okay…?

Li: Yeah… I run into walls all the time… 

Serenity: No silly… *bats her eyes* I mean about Yami and Sakura.

Li: Oh… yeah… them…

Serenity: *bats her eyes*

Li *thinking: is she flirting with me?* (*rolls eyes* What do you think?)

Serenity: *bats her eyes faster* 

Li: *thinking: I think she's dropping hints* *still thinking* (. No shit, Sherlock…)

Serenity: *giggles*

Li: *thinking: I do think she's dropping hints* (*twitches*)

Serenity: *giggles menacingly* *very frustrated* (She's trying too hard…)

Li: Right… (*shakes him hard* WHY ARE YOU SO *BEEP*- ING CLUELESS?!)

Serenity: *gives up* Never mind.

Li and Serenity: *starts to walk home*

Next day…

Joey: So sis, what happened to you last night?

Serenity: *blushes* Oh… um… nothing.

Joey: *sweatdrops* Okay… then explain that! *points at sofa*

Li: *sleeping on couch* *snore, grunts*

Serenity: Well… he had no where to go… *stamps feet*

Li: *grunts, awake* Pizza…? *goes back to sleep* *sucks finger* Die Yami…

Joey: *sweatdrops*

Serenity: Sorry… *puppy face*

Joey: *swears under breath* S'ok… lets just get some breakfast…

Serenity: Umm… maybe we shouldn't… wait, Joey.

Joey: *walks towards fridge*

BOOM!

Joey: WHERE'S ALL THE FOOD?! *stares into fridge…which is empty*

Serenity: Well… Li was really, really hungry… and… ah!!

Joey: *runs towards Serenity with a steak knife, screaming* *trips and falls on Serenity in an awkward position* (*shudders* That's just so wrong…)

Yugi comes in with Yami, Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Mokuba, Mai and, unwillingly, Kaiba.

Yugi: Hey, what's up… Wow.  AH! *sees Joey and Serenity on the floor*

Tea: *backs away*

Mai: You… you left me for… her?! (Your sister too, I might add. .)

Kaiba: *covers Mokuba's eyes*

Yami: *sweatdrops*

Bakura: RAPIST!! *runs like crazy* *smashes into the wall*

Joey: Look guys, it's not what it looks like… accident…

Yugi: Joey… just step back… carefully… come closer…

Yami: But not too close!

Seto: Now calm down Joey…

Mai: *still sobbing* Aw… how could you… what about us?! With you gone… who will carry my shopping bags?

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Bakura: *finally wakes up right in front of Joey* Ah… !!! *faints*

Li: *finally wakes up* *yawns* *look around* Hey guys ^_^

Ryou: What's he doing here? 

Joey: *explains story*

Yugi: So you decide to rape her?!

Joey: I tripped!! That's all!!

Kuro, Mailin, Sakura and Madison comes in.

Kuro: *sees Joey and Serenity on the floor* Um, aren't you two bro and sis?

Sakura: Ahh… omg! Shame on you! *slaps Joey* 

Yami: Oh! Hi, Sakura *blushes*

Tea: *slaps Yami*

Madison: Ahh… oh no! OMG… this can't be…

Mailin: I know. It's so sad.

Madison: *whimpers* Stupid camera! Never buys anything under 250$!

Everybody: *anime fall*

~ ~ ~

Kvun: So yeah… hope you like my chappie… Sorry it took so long. I'm been so busy… *sighs*

Kaiba: *coughexcusecough*

Kvun: Shut up! Or you'll be my next victim!!

Kaiba: *backs away*

Kvun: Yeah… later ^_^

~*~*~*~*~

Elsiey: Well, if you want to send a review, email me at elsiey1@yahoo.ca The reviewing thing is really faulty right now and Kvun has no computer access. So if you email me, I'll be able to show Kvun what you said and he can reply. ^^ Ja ne minna-san! ^^


	3. Ch 3 Eat time

Elsiey: Hello, everyone! I shall be hosting this again since Kvun is _still _banned from the computer… Poor guy. You really have to feel sorry for him…

As usual, I'll be putting my little comments in brackets (…). Enjoy! ^^

~*~*~*~*~

(Wow… he actually remembered the disclaimer…)

Disclaimer: Kvun doesn't own yu gi oh or card captors, nope never has, never will! (Too true…) But he might own other things… Muhaha… *cough* *hack* *choke* (*sweatdrops* Riiight… -_-;)

* * *

Kvun: Hi guys! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated for so long, just not enough time… And just to show how sorry I am… here's big teddy bear hugs for everyone! *runs around the room*

Everybody else: *runs away hiding*

Kvun: Fine! Be that way! Oh an extra big thanks to Elsiey who's currently hosting my stories (You're welcome. ^^) and also to all those who reviewed ^_^ Except maybe Accessgranter who had all the evil failure comments! And I've finally remembered to put my disclaimer note on thanks to Elsiey who corners me daily reminding me. (*grins* So true…) Thanks… I think… *shudders* (*glares* What the heck is that suppose to mean?!)

Yami: This is nice and all, but can we get on with the story?

Kvun: Why? I thought you didn't like your part in this chappie… you've been complaining for weeks.

Yami: Oh… I've got my reasons… *smiles evilly*

Kvun: Right… Anyways…

* * *

At Joey's house… Li wakes up seeing Joey on top of Serenity. (*shudders* I don't believe this…)

Li: *yawns* Hey guys ^_^ … huh? Joey? I didn't know that you and Serenity were together. Sorry. I would've given you 2 some room. Tell ya what, tomorrow, I'll bunk over with Yugi ^_^

Joey: Ah! I'm not RAPING MY SISTER!! 

Serenity: *in tears* No! Don't leave Li! I'm sorry, it's not what it looks like. *runs over to Li and gives him a kiss on the lips* (*shakes head* You do know that you made Serenity so OOC that she's hardly recognizable, right?)

Madison: No! Don't kiss him yet! I need a new camera! This one's totally out! (*sweatdrops* And people call me obsessive…)

Li: *shocked* Serenity *blushes deep red* (*gags* Too… much… fluff…)

Yugi: Hey Joey… it's ok… you'll find a new young innocent girl to abuse. *pats him on the back* (. Riiight…)

Joey: Ah! *runs to his room* BANG BANG

Mailin: So… is anyone hungry? I'm starving…

Mai: Sure. Why not? Let's go to the mall… *talks very loudly* OH WAIT! I CAN'T CAUSE MY BOYFRIEND DUMPED ME FOR HIS SISTER AND NOW NO ONE CAN HOLD MY BAGS FOR ME! *sighs* (*shakes head* Shop-oholics…)

Madison: Ah! I can't stand this! All this drama but NO CAMERA!! I NEED AN ADVIL, NOW! (. Calm down…)

Everybody: *stares*

Madison: *storms away*

Everybody: *runs out of her way*

Tea: *sighs* This is horrible. We're all suppose to be friends Tsk, tsk. *gives a long friendship crap speck* I think we should all go out for some pizza and work things…

Yami: *comes from behind and tapes her mouth shut* Ha… that was so satisfying *throws Tea's shocked body into a closet* (Character abuse, Kvun. Character abuse…)

Sakura: Wow Yami *bats her eyes* That was so brave and strong of you… (*snorts* Whatever, girl.)

Li: *gets up about to go to Sakura*

Serenity: Oh no, you don't! *kisses him again* (Why are you making Sakura and Serenity sluts? Why?)

Li: *sits there, shocked, again*

Serenity: Good boy! Now stay! (*sweatdrops* Li is not a dog, you know…)

Yugi: I think Tea's right *nods*

Everybody: WHAT?!

Yugi: I meant that we should go out for some pizza *nods*

Everybody: Oooo… sure. ^_^

Mailin: *sighs* *bored voice* I'll get Joey… He seems to have stopped rampaging and is more calm.

In the closet: Let me out! I wanna come!! (For those you are lost, that's Tea.)

Yugi: Should we get her?

Yami: Eh…

Mailin: Um…

Madison: Nah…

Serenity: Ah… (You know this is getting annoying, right?)

Mokuba: Not really. (JUST SAY NO, ALREADY!)

Li: *sighs* (*starts swearing _very _coherently*)

Joey: *shakes head* (*twitches* Is it really that hard to say no?!)

* * *

So they walk off to the mall. Yami and Sakura leading together. Seto and Mokuba next. Followed by Serenity and Li. Mailin and Madison next. Then Joey, alone, closely followed by Yugi. Mai, who refused to walk, drove slowly behind the couples (That's Yami/Sakura and Li/Serenity) who held hands.

Joey: *stares into outerspace* *trips and falls*

Everybody: *runs out of the way to avoid another "accident"*

Yugi: Hey… are you okay?

Joey: *mumbles*

Yugi: Why so quiet? What's on your mind?

Joey: I'm trying to find a way to prove I'm not a rapist.

Yugi: A what?

Joey: A RAPIST! (O_o)

Everyone else: *stares at Joey* *walk a little faster, away from Joey*

Joey: *sighs*

* * *

At the mall…

Li: So… this is a New York mall… how interesting…

Serenity: Huh? You've never been to this mall before?

Li: I come from Tokyo.

Serenity: Tokyo? That's… a… hum… *thinks* I heard it in geography class once… (. Idiot.)

Li: *stares* Never mind.

Yami: So! *clears throat* How 'bout it? Is everyone up for pizza?

Everyone but Joey: Sure ^_^

Joey: Yah! Why not?

Everyone but Joey: Ah! Joey! Actually we'd rather have MacDonalds. 

Joey: *sighs* I understand.

Joey walked up to the pizza hut store.

Joey: I'll have 1 personal pizza and a coke.

Cashier: Ok sure, that'll be $110.68 (What the hell?)

Mai: Make that 2 pizzas thanks

Cashier: Ok sure, that'll be $221.36 *walks away* 

Joey: Thanks. But I thought that you though that I was a rapist.

Mai: Oh! I do! But I figured how sad my life would be without you. So I'm taking the chance.

Joey: Aw… that's so sweet…

Mai: I know, I mean, shopping is my life and what's shopping if you don't have a boyfriend to carry your bags? (-_-;;;)

Joey: Oh… I understand…

Mai: But don't worry, it's not a total loss. You've still got me! *poses her body like a fashion model* (Such a narcissist…)

Joey: Wow… *faints*

Mai: Heehee, works every time.

At MacDonalds…

Yami: Ok *looks at cashier* I'd like 7 cheeseburgers, 7 cokes, and 7 large fries. *turns to the rest* What'd you guys want?

Everyone: *stares*

Cashier: Ok! That'll be $9.99 ^_^

Yami: *pays the money*

Cashier: *reaches from under the counter*

Under the counter was an entire pile of cheeseburger. One the wrappers, it said the best before date: Feb 14, 1841. (*gags* Eww…)

Cashier: *mutters* These should still be good… (What's wrong with this guy?!)

The cashier then went to the fries. The oil had turn brown, but "Oh well". He put the frozen fries in the oil which seem to just melt the fries like acid that reappeared as brown blobs. (. I'm not hungry anymore…)

Cashier: They don't look that bad… (I recommend you to a therapist. Or at least a doctor of some sorts…)

Cashier: Here you are sir ^_^ Enjoy your meal… Oh ya! And remember; a smile is free or *music voice* there's a little macdonalds, in everyone! Have a nice day! 

Yami: Right…

* * *

Kvun: So! Hope you guys like my chappie. Please review! Hopefully my ban will be lifted soon and I can update more often.

Yami: I love this chappie! I think I'm gonna go lock Tea's closet ^_^ hee hee…

Tea: *yells frantically for help*

Kvun: Oh no, you don't Yami! You forgot why you didn't like this chappie to begin with! You hafta eat the macdonalds you ordered. 

Yami: WHAT?! @#!#%@ WTF!

Mokuba: Wait! We're missing 2 people! Where's Li and Serenity?

Yugi: I don't know. I saw them walk in there. *points towards the closet*

Suddenly Li and Serenity emerge from the closet. Serenity was a little giggly and Li's hair is messy. Both were half shocked and also happy. (-__________-;;;;;)

Kvun: Ok… I've gotta go and find out what happened. Bye ^_^

~*~*~*~*~

Elsiey: Well, that's all. Ja ne, minna-san! ^^


	4. Ch 4 At the movies White Chicks

Ch. 4 At the movies  
  
Disclaimer: Kvun will never own Card Captors or Yu gi oh, cuz he's just not good enough  
  
Kvun: OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Like 3 months! See, I was writing all those nice happy Harry Potter stories... but now I'm going to finally continue this story that I've ignored for so many months. So enjoy=)  
  
Just and update since this story hasn't been updated in ages, here's a review:  
  
announcer voice Last time on Traveling to New York! After finding Joey in an odd position on top of Serenity, our united group went to the mall to have some lunch. Joey and Mai had pizza and the rest had MacDonald . Aside from possibly dying of food poisoning, they had a nice time. Afterwards, we found Li and Serenity coming out of the closet a little giggly and excited.  
  
Also, just a tip, anything in brackets (...) are just thoughts. I kinda stole the idea from Elsiey whom I no longer need. So hope you like this chappie.  
  
At the mall... (after eating)  
  
Yami: burp (so immature)  
  
Tea: you that that's utterly repulsive  
  
Yami: ya... I know... (--)  
  
Sakura: I think it's manly...ha...gazes in outer space  
  
Tea: swears under breath what ever  
  
Yami: That felt good. Better out then in I always say...  
  
Sakura: that's so wise... continues to gaze (lost little child)  
  
Tea: rolls eyes Hey Sakura, you want to come with me?  
  
Sakura: sure what's up?  
  
Tea: evil grin just some "girl talk"  
  
Sakura: sure, what about?  
  
Tea: pins Sakura to the wall (coughviolentcough) menacing voice stay away from my boy friend. takes out a butcher knife (I suggest psychology) I don't know what you're trying to do, but back off happy voice calls to Yami Hey! You wanna go watch a movie? (Sudden emotional changes are unhealthy)  
  
Sakura: smiles to herself 2 can play this game... (Wow, cue the evil background music)  
  
So everybody goes towards the movie theater. Yami led the with Tea and Sakura grasping on either arm giving each other death glares every so often.  
  
Yami: um... Tea, you wanna let go? You're going to rip off my arm...  
  
Sakura: ya! I know! You shouldn't be so violent (trying too hard)  
  
Tea: gives another death glare but lets go  
  
Yami: harsh whisper you could be a little nicer to her! She's never been to New York, do you really want her to this type of image of New Yorkers  
  
Tea: fine! walks off to Yugi whispers in his ear the gives him a wink  
  
Sakura: flashes a grin oh thank you Yami, I'm so glad you stood up for me like that bats eyes (trying way too hard sweat drop)  
  
Yugi: Hey guys! jumps in between Yami and Sakura  
  
Sakura: huh? Oh hi.  
  
Yugi: wwwwhat do yyyou mean "oh"? (he needs speech therapy)  
  
Sakura: nothing I just – (just say he's annoying)  
  
Yugi: you, yyyou just what? (I'm serious, he's gonna have a hard time finding a date)  
  
Sakura: I just – (don't be afraid, just yell at him)  
  
Yugi: what? 'cccccause I'm sh – short? (honestly, if I were him, I'd stop talking already)  
  
Sakura: no it's – (seriously, is it that hard to be mean?)  
  
Yugi: oh I understand... it's 'cause I stuttttttter isn't it? (no duh --;;)  
  
Sakura: NO YOU STUPID TWIT! (00 see? Doesn't that feel better?)  
  
Yugi: freezes  
  
Everybody: stares at Sakura walks further away  
  
Finally, our group reaches the theatre. There are 6 movies available.  
  
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban Shrek 2 White Chicks The day after tomorrow Around the world in 80 days Garfield  
  
Joey: Hey, lets watch Harry Potter   
  
Mai: Yeah I know, Daniel Radcliffe if soooooo totally hot.  
  
Tea: Not as cute as Tom Felton.  
  
Mai: Nuh uh  
  
Tea: Ya huh (riiiight...)  
  
Mai: Nuh uh (too excited?)  
  
Tea: ya huh (celebrity crushes are scary)  
  
Mai: nuh uh (--;;  
  
Tea: ya huh  
  
Serenity: rolls eyes what ever you guys. Everybody knows Rupert Grint is the dreamiest eyes glitter ( ((OO)) )  
  
Mai & Tea: eeewww, everyone knows that Rupert Grint is the ugliest one!  
  
Serenity: oh shut up!  
  
Mai & tea: nuh uh  
  
Serenity: ya huh!  
  
Mai & Tea: nuh uh!  
  
Serenity: ya huh!  
  
Joey: I don't think that I wanna see Harry Potter anymore... backs away (good thinking)  
  
Mai: oh yes you are! grabs Joey's arm you're staying with me and buying me popcorn and everything. drags him away (talk about violent)  
  
Yami: I wanna see Shrek. It's so funny.  
  
Sakura: Sure dreamy look I'll go watch with you... bats eye lashes  
  
From across the room...  
  
Tea: ear twitches (dog instincts?) runs across the room  
  
Yami: Uh oh... (you got that right)  
  
Tea: Yami, how 'bout you come and watch Harry Potter with me??  
  
Yami: Nah, I think I'll watch Shrek with Sakura.  
  
Tea: Fine! walks off (temper temper) whispers into Yugi's ear giggles  
  
So anyways, here's how it all went down:  
  
Yami, Sakura and Yugi went to watch Shrek. Mai, Tea, and Joey (poor guy) went to watch Harry Potter. The rest went to see White Chicks.  
  
At White Chicks...  
  
Theatre manager: talks to Madisson I'm sorry miss, but you can't be video taping this movie. smiles  
  
Madisson: and why not?  
  
Theatre Manager: you just can't! it's against the law!  
  
People around: starts looking  
  
Madisson: oh! What ever.  
  
Theatre Manager: twitch so I thought that maybe you could turn your camera off?  
  
Madisson: well I guess you thought wrong didn't you?  
  
More people start looking  
  
Theatre Manager: twitch well as manager of this theatre, I have full authority to ask you to put away that camera. See, I, unlike you am manager. smiles  
  
Madisson: yeah well, you, unlike me, are also an ugly lady who needs to take a shower and buy a new wig!  
  
Theater Manager: YOU ARE IN MY THEATRE, THEREFORE YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO MY RULES!  
  
Madisson: WELL YOU AND YOUR HIDEOUS FACE ARE IN WAY THEREFORE YOU NEED TO GO AND TAKE A BATH!  
  
Everybody: stares at them  
  
Theater Manager: That's it! SECURITY!  
  
5 men wearing suits come running in and grab Madisson.  
  
Madisson: AAAAHHHHH!!!! LET GO OF ME NOW!!!!  
  
Security person #1: move along little lady.  
  
Madisson: I'll show you "little lady" struggles against their grip  
  
Security person #2: just come with us, we don't want to hurt you.  
  
Madisson: AH! Don't touch me.  
  
Theatre manager: take her away boys laughs I love being in charge.  
  
Security person #3: shoves Madisson a little  
  
Madisson: accidentally drops her video camera  
  
(The following should not be read by younger viewer due to violence and use of foul language)  
  
Madisson: AH! LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING NITWITS HAVE FUCKING DONE!  
  
Security person #3: sweat drop  
  
Security person #4: now, maybe you could calm it little lady.  
  
Madisson: CALM IT?! I CANNOT FREAKIN CALM IT! YOU 5 BASTARDS HAVE DESTROYED MY CAMERA AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM IT?! OMG! I'M GOING TO HAVE A BF!  
  
Security person #5: a bf? Boy friend?  
  
Madisson: NOW A BITCH FIT! I AM LIKE MAJORLY FREAKIN PISSED. I'M GOING TO COMPLAIN –  
  
Theatre manager: you go ahead you whiny brat –  
  
Madisson: NO! I'M GOING TO TALK TO THE BOSS OF THIS THEATRE!  
  
Theatre manager: um... maybe you –  
  
Madisson: NO! I'M GOING TO TALK TO THE BOSS OF THE ENTIRE COMPANY!  
  
Theatre manager: no, you don't want –  
  
Madisson: NO! I'M GOING TO... thinks hard I'M GOING TO WRITE A LETTER!  
  
Theater manager: no! please! Don't do that!  
  
Madisson: takes out a paper and starts writing Dear Mr. Boss of all the companies. I am VERY PISSED today at one of your horrible theatre because one of you manager have made me VERY PISSED! And I don't like being VERY PISSED because being VERY PISSED makes me even more PISSED. I would like to see some action to prevent VERY PISSED people like me who are VERY PISSED and can easily be VERY PISSED to become VERY PISSED by your VERY PISSED manager. The fact that your theatres do not have an anti-PISSED program also makes me VERY PISSED. Yours truly, a VERY PISSED costumer who is VERY PISSED. Madisson Very Pissed Tomoyo Daidouji a.k.a. Very Pissed Lady  
  
Theater manager: no! don't send that! Please! I'll do anything!! You'll get me fired with that! sobs  
  
Kvun: so did you like? I'm going to have a chappie for each movie since everyone's split up ( isn't that fun? Ok, was this story worth the long wait? Tell me in your reviews. Thanks so much! Buh bye, ciao. 


End file.
